<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Stops by BAD268</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417657">Time Stops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268'>BAD268</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU between the reader and Jefferson</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mad Hatter Jefferson/Reader, Mad Hatter | Jefferson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Stops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Time Stops (Jefferson X Reader)<br/>Fandom: Once Upon A Time<br/>Requested: Second entry for @a-mess-of-fandoms’s 1k Challenge with the prompt, “They say when you meet the love of your life, time stops, and that’s true.” <br/>Warnings: None</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you were growing up, you never had parents to warn you about the dangers of Wonderland. For as long as you remember, you had been alone, so you had nothing to lose. This was what ultimately sparked your interest to visit the forbidden land. While on this quest to explore Wonderland, the one thing most people waste their time dwelling over slipped your mind entirely; this was the countdown on your left wrist. It was supposed to tick until you met your soulmate, but you saw no point in putting your life on pause to wait for your expected soulmate. You spent your adolescence working on a magical portal to reach Wonderland; a soulmate was the farthest from your mind.</p><p>You were eventually successful in making a normal hat into a travel-sized portal to Wonderland. That is why once you reach your early twenties, you were employed by kings and queens from around the lands. You would either escort them through Wonderland or completed the journey for them, returning with the items they wanted. Because of this, you had been nicknamed The Hopper.</p><p>One day, in particular, you had just gotten back from a trip for the Queen of Hearts who wanted soldiers from distant lands when you felt a sting in your left wrist. At first, you thought it was just scraped on one of the bushed you were passing, but when it persisted until you reached your hut, you decided to check it out once you got inside. Reaching into your pockets for your keys, you were interrupted by a man running up to you.</p><p>“Hey!” He shouted causing you to turn his way. You knew of him, everyone did. His name was Jefferson, but the Queen of Hearts refers to him as the Mad Hatter. Looking behind him, you noticed a few guards from the nearest kingdom following him. The slowed to a fast-walk once they approached your driveway, and Jefferson continued up to your porch, side by side with you.</p><p>“Thank you, soldiers, for bringing Jefferson to me. I can handle him from here,” You stated calmly as Jefferson stood slightly behind you. The three guards who were previously chasing Jefferson through the woods bowed slightly before they turned on their heels and walked away. Once they made it out of your sight, you turned and proceeded to unlock your door. “I just saved your ass, I want an explanation.”</p><p>“Can I get your name first?” He smirked as he took off his top hat and bowed before you. “Jefferson, as you know, but also known as the Mad Hatter.”</p><p>You smiled lightly at his formal introduction. He straightened up and held a hand out for you to grasp. You chuckled under your breath, forgetting about the stinging that stemmed from your wrist, before placing your hand in his and bowing. “(Y/N), better known as The Hopper,” you said in a posh accent. After you two shared a laugh, you allowed him into your home.</p><p>When the two of you made it inside, you both took off your coats, hanging them in your entryway. This was when you both noticed the lack of numbers on your wrists. The pain in your wrist had vanished, and the black digits had faded into your normal skin color as if they were never there. Jefferson seemed to have the same idea because he looked over to you, reading your expression. Once he decided it was confusion that harbored your features, he decided to speak up.</p><p>“They say when you meet the love of your life, time stops, and that’s true,” he said with a cheesy smile as he held your wrist in both of his hands.</p><p>“That is corny. How long have you been preparing that?” You giggled as you looked into his blue eyes.</p><p>“You do not want to know, my dear.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,<br/>~BAD268&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>